Two Weeks with a Demigod
by nightheartbattles
Summary: What happened in the two weeks between Annabeth, Luke and Thalia all meeting up and the three reaching Camp Half-Blood with Grover? They met clear-sighted mortal Sophianna Calder, that's what!


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT I DO NOT OWN:**

PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS

**OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**But I swear on the River Styx that I do own Sophianna Calder.**

* * *

I sat on a mossy brick wall overlooking a large private property. The garden was huge, as large as a ... . I wasn't there by chance. I had been following _him_, and he had come here. I daren't go any closer to where he was. I wasn't masochistic. For in the middle of the field, fighting the boy, was a thing. A thing I'd heard about but didn't know the name of. And that thing looked dangerous. The boy was a good fighter, but even so, the monster was strong enough that he was tiring - and fast. I knew I shouldn't just sit there, and I should find one of the girls he was traveling with, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I was stuck, mesmerised by the fight. My eyes followed the boy's every move; he was flawless, unfaltering, making every strike count. I had seen him fight before, but this fight was different. He was fighting harder; he wasn't as confident as usual. I didn't know why, but I knew that if he didn't step up, this wouldn't be a fight he could win.

His strikes were getting weaker; he was tiring. The monster seemed to be feeding off his strength. I was worried. I couldn't do anything; I was only human. But the boy's friends could help. I jumped down from the wall, causing the boy to glance up. I cringed; she didn't want him to lose his focus. I whistled once, loudly. The boy's friends looked up. I ducked. I cringed again as I heard him scream. His two friends froze.

"Luke," the older one said.

"No no no no no!" the little blonde one whined. "He can't be hurt, not now! We need him!"

I got the feeling the little one really meant, 'I need him.'

The two friends grabbed a weapon each, the elder one a sword and shield, the younger one a bronze knife. Together they ran toward the field.

There was another scream. This was followed by a battle cry.

"The power of the gods!"

I could hear the pounding of footsteps as the two girls raced towards the battle. I heard another scream, shriller this time. I forced myself to look up. I immediately wished I hadn't. Luke was lying on the ground, alive but battered, defeated... and unconscious. The littler girl was in the monster's huge fist.

"Bad monster! Bad monster!" She was whacking his head with the flat of her knife. I could see what had happened. The monster had hit Luke in the head, knocking him out. He had been about to kill him when the two girls butted in on the fight. The monster had grabbed the littler girl, thinking she'd be easiest to kill. Bad idea on the monster's part.

"Annabeth!" the older girl screamed. Okay. The little girl's name was Annabeth. Personally, I thought that was too girly for her.

Luke's eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth..." he croaked.

"I'm okay!" she called. "At least, I am for now!" She went back to whacking the monster with the flat side of her bronze knife.

"Annabeth!" the older one called, brushing her dark, punk-rock style hair out of her eyes. "Try stabbing him instead of hitting!"

The monster glared down at her as if to say, 'Why did you have to go and tell her that?'

"Okay!" Annabeth called back. Her blonde hair whipped in the wind.

The older one ran round the monster, trying to distract it as Annabeth attempted to find an opening to stab it in the face. Unfortunately, it worked.

The monster lifted its large foot, ready to crush the older girl.

"Thalia! Look out!" Annabeth cried.

I thought the name Thalia suited the older girl.

She looked up, and just in time. She raised her shield. At first I thought it was a dumb idea - I mean, a shield couldn't protect her if the monster stamped his foot down. Then I noticed. Looking at the pattern on the shield, I cringed. Lucky for Thalia and Annabeth, the monster did too. It raised its head to the sky, giving Annabeth a perfect opening. She took it. Raising her knife, she aimed, then stabbed downwards - right into the monster's left eye. What happened next made me blink in surprise.

The monster burst apart. Literally. It crumbled into a million pieces. Thalia dropped her shield, ready to catch Annabeth as she fell.

"Thalia?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"We should see if Luke's okay."

"Oh my gods! Luke!"

Thalia lowered Annabeth to the ground, and the pair ran to where Luke lay.

Annabeth glanced at Thalia. "Is he alive?" she asked fearfully.


End file.
